Dream
by Dr.PepperPancake
Summary: Canada is tried of being unnoticed. That all changes when Russia offers him a deal. Will he take it, or will he be ignorned forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Thanks for reading this. If you have read my other fanfics, you will know that they are mostly comedy. I want to try something different. I hope you like it, and feedback is always great. :D Thanks, .

* * *

It was a cold rainy day in England. The trees swayed and the rivers were close to over flowing. Matthew walked slowly down the hall to the meeting. People unknowing kept ramming into him as they past. He sighed and shock it off. "Hello England." Matthew said to the British man as he walked by. Arthur turned around in confusion and shrugged as he kept on walking. Matthew deeply sighed as he walked up to the meeting door. He stared at the door for a while in thought."I hope they know I am here this time. I really hope. I really..." he thought as he opened the door. He scanned the faces in the room, hoping at least one of them would catch a glance at him.

"Oh mon cher you made it!" Francis cried out.

"Oui papa!"Matthew said with a great smile and a gleaming face.

"Shut up you git."a voice mumbled behind Canada.

Matthew's smile quickly faded as Arthur passed him.

"Alright let's start this meeting already! Let me first say..." America ranted off.

"Hey, I am the one hosting this meeting you bloody git. Sit down!" England scolded. Matthew started to walk out the door.

"Matthew, you are coming to non?" Francis winked at him.

"Oui papa!"Matthew smiled as he sat down in his seat next to Alfred and Francis. Francis gave a smile to the Canadian then resumed to pestering Arthur as he tried to make his looked out the window. The rain drops were drizzling on the window making pictures as they slid down the frame. " The rain always makes me tired. The heater doesn't help either."His eye lids were drooping and his head nodding in and out of sleep. "Rain always reminds me that I am alone. I hope someday...someday...people will notice me."he thought. He yawn and laid his head down on the table. "No one will notice that I am sleeping. It should be fine if I just take a little nap." he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Comrade Matthew, I think it's time for you to wake up." a thick Russian accent sounded in Matthew's ear.

"Huh, I fell asleep? How long?" Matthew groggily said rubbing his eyes.

" The whole meeting. You must have been really tired da?"Ivan asked with a childish grin.

"Yes, I had...a lot on my mind." Matthew sighed as he looked away from the Russian.

"Anything you like to talk about comrade?"Russia smiled at him.

"No, it fine. It's nothing." he sighed.

"If all was fine, you would not act like this da? Now, tell me what's wrong."Ivan moved his fingers on the window drawing something that the Canadian could not make out.

"Well, if you really want to know. I want to be known at not ignored. I want to be something more." Canada whispered, a tear slowly fell from his cheek.

"Nyet, nyet don't cry." Russia wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know how to get want you want." Russia lifted Canada's jaw and smiled deviously. "I can give you want you want."

"Really? You..you would help me?" the Canadian said threw sobs.

"Da, but there is something you have to do as well." the Russian bent down to Matthew's eye level.

"And, that would be?" Matthew asked.

"Become with me." Ivan smiled.

"I...I am not sure...Alfred always said that your..."

"Doesn't your own brother even forget your name? I never have." Russia cut him off.

"I suppose so, but..." Matthew trailed off.

"I guess you don't want my help then." Russia backed away from Canada and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"Matthew called out. Ivan stopped and smirked.

"Da?" Ivan asked as he turned around.

"I'll join." Matthew smiled.

"That's a good boy." Ivan extended his hand to the Canadian who took it with out any hesitant. "Now dorogoĭ, we have much work to do." Russia smiled as he showed him to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. :P I hope it does not take so long the next time. I hope you enjoy and reviews would be great. :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

Ivan and Matthew walked outside to meet the pouring rain. "Do you have an umbrella?" Matthew asked.

"нет, I don't. Let's just hurry my flight leaves for Russia soon." the Russian spoke.

"Russ..Russia? Can't I go home?" Canada asked worriedly.

"Home? You want to go home?" Ivan smirked as he gripped Matthew's wrist tightly.

"Yes.." Matthew winced.

"Oh comrade, Russia is now your new home. You belong to me now." Russia laughed as he pulled him close. Ivan patted Matthew's head as he were a dog. "Now, let's go." he demanded as he pulled Canada into the rain, almost making him fall. "Don't fall, we don't want you hurt,...yet."Ivan smiled at Matthew. Matthew's face as pale as a ghost."What's wrong comrade?" Ivan asked as his face got closer to Matthew's. Matthew then opened his mouth as if he were to say something.

" Stop right there commie!" a voice shouted from behind them.

"Good day Америка." Russia turned around and glared at him.

"Cut the crap Red. What are you doing with my brother!"America shouted. His hand slowly reached for the gun inside his jacket. Russia noticing America did the same.

"I am just taking him out to tea Америка . Something friends, or should I say, brothers would do." Russia smirked.

"Are you implying that I am not a good brother!" America shouted as he raised his gun.

"Implying is such a big word, I am surprised you said it. Oh and Да, I am." Russia smirked as he raised his gun.

"I'm going to kill you commie bastard!" Alfred grumbled.

"Not before I kill you first." Ivan clicked his gun.

"Stop it both of you!" Matthew yelled as he clinged on to Russia. Ivan and Alfred both stared at Matthew still pointing their guns at each other.

"Matthew I am saving you, isn't this what you wanted?" Alfred asked with a serious tone.

Canada opened his mouth to say something but Russia cut him off. "I don't even think you know what Matvey wanted America. You never asked him."Ivan smiled holding Canada closer to him.

"Get your communist hands off him, and don't call him Matthew. Only people close to him can call him that!" America glared.

"Oh, so I can't call you Alfred?" Ivan jeered.

"No! I mean Yes! Just Fuck yourself OK!" America said as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"нет, I have to pass for now. Now Америка, answer the question."Russia smiled. He loved seeing America like this.

"Fine I will you commie bastard... Canada, Matthew, What do you want? "Alfred asked in a soft voice. Russia tightened his grip on Canada, squeezing harder and harder each second. Matthew looked up at Russia in pain. Ivan looked down with a cold stare. Meaning if you tell your brother that I am taking you home, I will make sure that you or your brother will never see the daylight again. Matthew winced trying not to make a noise as tears threatened to fall.

"Are you just going out to tea like this red says? Don't let him pressure you." America spoke again. Ivan's grip on Matthew went stronger making Matthew's sleeve stain with a moist stick substance. America didn't see the blood, because Canada was wearing a dark thick jacket. "I know he is pressuring you. Just speak up and I will help you!" America pleaded.

"Ye..yes" Matthew cried out.

"I am the hero of course and I always..."

"YES!" Matthew yelled, tears running down his face.

"Yes, you want me to save you?" America asked with a prideful look.

"Non, I want to go with Russia." Matthew said in a shaky voice as he leaned up against Russia.

"I'm not sure I believe you Matthew." Alfred said as he pointed his gun at Ivan.

"Didn't you hear the boy? He said he wanted to go with me. I'm not surprised that you didn't listen. You never do anyway." Ivan laughed as he caressed Matthew's head.

"Sh..SHUT UP!" America demanded as he placed two hands on his gun.

"Truth hurts, you capitalist pig."Ivan smirked as he placed his arm around Matthew's waist. "Come on Matvey, we have much to do." Ivan said turing them both around.

"FINE! LEAVE! IF MY ONLY BROTHER WANTS TO LEAVE WITH THIS COMMIE BASTERD, FINE! I DON'T CARE!" America shouted as he fell to his knees into sobs.

"Alfred." Matthew whispered as he turned his head around.

"Leave him Matvey, it's for the better. Now let's hurry, we will miss our flight. That idiot waisted enough of our time." Ivan grumbled as he picked up the pace. Matthew hurried along with tears still streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Alfred." he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan showed Matthew to his car. Matthew opened the backseat door and sat down. "Not getting in the front?" Ivan asked as he closed Matthew's door.

"N..n..no. I am tired and I think I am going to lay down a bit." Matthew lied.

"Alright, if you have to." Ivan sat down and started the car. He pulled the car out of the spot, drove by America, and rolled down the window. "It was nice talking to you America." Russia smirked. Matthew sat there looking at his brother. Alfred faked a smile as he put his hand up. Wishing he could connect hands with his twin. Matthew faked a smile as he put his hand on the window. He turned around and kept looking at his brother until he was out of then sighed as he laid down. "Don't worry Matvey, I will not hurt him, since I now have want I want. Matthew winced at he touched his arm. Blood went through his clothes and on to the seat.

"How hard was he holding me to make me bleed. His nails were rather sharp as well." Canada sighed. "I wish I listened to Alfred. Then I wouldn't be in this mess." he sighed as he watched the rain until he fell asleep.

"Matvey, comrade Matvey. It's time to wake up." Ivan said as he nudged him.

"Mm, let me sleep." Matthew mumbled.

"Matvey, we need to go, my pilot will not wait much longer." Russia said a little louder this time.

"Yes, coming!" Matthew exclaimed as he got up and grabbed his bag.

"Da, that's a good boy." Russia said as I patted his head. "Now follow me."he said. Russia lead him on the the airstrip and to the plane.

"Your plane, it's huge." Canada exclaimed.

"Da, it's Russian." He laughed "Now come on, there is a long flight ahead of us."

"Yes." Matthew said as he followed Ivan on to the plane.

"Sorry about the wait, I had a thing to pick up on the way." Russia said to the pilot.

"I'm sure you are. I hope you know your an hour late. You wait until I tell you boss about this!" the Pilot shouted.

"Not unless your dead." Russia smiled.

"Huh?" the pilot asked. Russia quickly pulled out a gun a shot the man in the head. The stewardess screamed and Matthew took a step back from Ivan. Ivan pointed the gun at the remaining crew.

"Now, this little mishap never happened. Tell, and the next thing that you hear is the bullet hitting your skull." Russia warned. "Now you will fly the plane." Russia said as he pointed at the copiolet.

"Yes sir." the man said as he hurried to the front of the plane.

"Now let us sit." Russia showed Canada to his seat. The seats were couches, tables of snacks were placed in between each couch. Matthew was about to sit down but Ivan stopped him. "Before you sit, you need to change your clothes. I don't need you to mess up my white couch do I?"

"I have no other clothes." Canada said looking down at the floor.

Russia went into the other part of the plane and came back with fresh clothes."I'm going to change myself. Meet me here when you are done. I have some things I need to discuss with you." Ivan said as he handed the clothes to Matthew. The stewardess showed Matthew the bathroom. He thanked her and went into the room. The room was larger that Canada expected. It was almost the size of France's bathroom. This bathroom even had a tub. He went over to the tub and looked back at the door. I don't think Russia would mind if he took a bath. He was wet and cold from the rain. He slowly reached the faucet and turned it on. He looked back at the door and sighed. "Well, how much trouble could I be in. He said as he stripped his clothes. As soon as he stripped the door opened. Ivan walked in and smiled.

"If you wanted to use the tub, you could of asked." Russia said behind Canada.

"Ah Russia!" Matthew screamed as he quickly covered himself. He quickly went into the tub and put bubble soap in trying to hid himself. "Are you mad?" Canada asked frighten.

"Kind of, you should of asked me." Russia said as he walked over to the tub and squatted to meet Canada's eye level.

"I'm sorry." Canada cried.

"It's alright your new and don't know the rules." He slapped Matthew across the face and stood up. "You need to learn. Unplug the tub, we are about to take off. It will spill all over the room." he said as he walked out of the room.

Matthew held his face in pain. "Damn it." he cried letting tears fall. "I want to go home."


End file.
